Falling through Time
by padfootsnuffles
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger takes a ride on her brommstick? She finds herself in an another time period. Watch her as she gets involved with......... Sirius Black. HGSB


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sigh... **

Falling Through time

Chapter one:

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. She just had a very mysterious dream that she can not decipher. She dreamed that she, Hermione Granger, was friends with Harry's parents, Lilly and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Not only that she was laughing and making out with the Sirius Black! Yes, the Sirius Black, the escaped innocent convict. The same Sirius Black that died last year. But they Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were her age. Sixteen

Hermione slowly made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a nice long shower. She put on tight jeans and a tight shirt saying "I Know You Want Me!" After all today is a Saturday which means no classes. Hermione is no longer the bushy haired, beaver teeth know-it-all she used to me. Her brunette hair is long and straight and her once beaver teeth are short thanks to a certain Malfoy, she no longer has beaver teeth. She is also in her physical appearance. She learned how to apply make up the right way. Even though grades are important to her, she learned there are more important things in life than just studying.

Hermione met up with her two best friends- Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Both of them have changed since the death of Sirius Black and Lord Voldemort. Harry is tall and skinny with very untidy hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Ron is also very tall. He has blazing red hair. Quidditch done them good for they are very muscular. Harry learned to be carefree even though the loss of his godfather is painful. Now that the weight of the entire wizarding world is off his shoulders. At the Department of Mysteries, Sirius Black fell through a veil. He is presumed to be dead. Harry Potter did not defeat Voldemort. No one knows who killed him. It remains a mystery. Albus Dumbledore and few others are the only ones who know who killed Voldemort.

"Morning" they said together.

"Good morning. Did you boys had a nice sleep?"

"Mione we went out last night" Harry informed Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. With the help from Sirius Black, the three of them managed to become animagus. Harry is a stag like his father, James. Ron is a tiger and Hermione is a "panther."

"Can we please just go down to eat breakfast. I'm starting!" exclaimed Ron.

"You're always hungry Ronald" Hermione chinned in. Harry sniggered. The trio made their way to the Great Hall. Just then Hermione noticed a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

"Guys, I'm not all that hungry. I think I'll just go take a walk" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Do you want me to come with you?"Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head as she walked out of the Great Hall. Her legs seem to have dragged her to the lake. Her mind seem to be still on that dream. She did not give any notice to her surroundings until she ran into someone.

"I'm so s—" Hermione began but stopped as soon as she met the cold grey eyes of smirking Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy took out his wand, Hermione followed his lead.

"Give it up, Malfoy, you'll never beat me in a duel".

"Is that so, Granger? Then lets make this one interesting".

"What do you have in mind?"

"Patience, Granger. I know you, pothead, and the weasel are animagus. If I win, you'll have to help me make the potion and if you win----"

"You mean when I win, right?"

"If, Granger, if. As I was saying, if you win I'll buy you a broomstick. As a matter of fact, the latest model----Thunderstorm.

Hermione learned to ride a broom. She now is one of the chasers on the Griffindor team. Victor Krum taught her to play Quidditch. Now Hermione is as good as Victor Krum or even better.

"Earth to Granger!"

"Sorry"

"Whatever. So lets get this duel on the way."

"One"

"Two"

"THREE"

Hermione yelled 'DESAPHOY' before Malfoy even started to say the curse. Malfoy was thrown backwards. Taking this chance, Hermione said 'Accio Malfoy's wand'. Malfoys's wand flew into Hermione's hand.

"I win!" Hermione proclaimed.

"I know, Granger, no need to brag" Draco Malfoy took his wand from Hermione. He mumbled something under his breath and two brooms appeared out of thin air. "Here is your broom."

"Wait a minute, you knew I was going to win".

"Of course, I knew. Hermione, you are the best duelist in school. You could even beat the teachers. Moody taught you everything he knows".

True. During the summer between fourth and fifth year, Hermione cornered Moody and begged him to teach her to duel. She spend the entire summer learning spells from a retired Auror.

"You know I'm not an animagus, right?"

"Yea, I know. Besides I'm already an animagus".

"What?"

"Yea. I'm a tiger."

"So is Ron".

"I know. I told Harry and Ron that I'm a panther. Obviously, I'm not. You know that I can do multiple transformation".

"Yeah"

"But why?"

"Why what" Draco asked clearly confused.

"Why did you buy me this expensive broom?"

"Hermione, you are my only true friend. Besides, tomorrow is your birthday. Happy birthday, Mione!"

Hermione ran up to Draco and gave him a huge hug and whispered "Thank you"

"No pro but you'll have to do something foe me".

"And what would that be?"

"You'll have to try out your new broom"

Before Draco could blink an eye, Hermione was up in the sky. "Draco, come on up!" Draco and Hermione are both enjoying themselves out of no where Draco heard Hermione shout.

"Please, no, please"

"Mione, whats wrong?" concerned clearly evident in his eyes.

"It's my timeturner, its broken. I'll be transported into the past for God knows how far back and for how long. Draco----"

"HERMIONE!"

Draco looked around the pitch but there is no sigh of Hermione. She seemed to vanish into thin air. Draco flew around the pitch one last time before running off to find Professor Dumbledore.

1976

Hermione looked around her surroundings. _I think I'm in Dumbledore's office. I know I'm in Hogwarts but in what time period. _

"Hello, Miss ----"

"Granger" Hermione provided.

"Miss Granger. Are you new to this school? I have never seen you before and you look a bit tall to be a first year".

"Professor, what year is this?"

"It's September 1st and the year is 1976".

"19-1976" Hermione choked.

"Perhaps, you should take a seat and tell me everything".

Hermione nodded and sat down in front of Dumbledore.

"Lemon Drop?"

Hermione shook her head and began her tale. She told him how she was from the year 1996 and a Griffindor sixth year student. The joy ride with her friend. She did not mention Draco Malfoy. She told him that she broke her timeturner when riding her broom.

"I take it that is your broom on the floor?"

Hermione nodded. Dumbledore mumbled a spell under his breath and her broon transformed into a Silver Arrow.

"Its for safety precautions" he responded seeing her questioning face."While you are in this time period, your broom will look like the latest racing broom in this time. When you return, you're broom will return to its regular state".

"You mean, you know how to sent be back?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do research and hopefully I'll find a way to sent to back to your time. In the meantime, you will continue your education. Sixth year?"

Hermione nodded.

"We need to give you a new name while you are here. I think it is safe to keep your first name but the last name has to chance. How about 'Chase'? I think that will do".

"But the Chases are a pureblood family. I'm a muggleborn".

"That does nor matter. The Chases have a daughter you age but all the Chases past away including the daughter. No one knows that they died. So it will be safe".

Hermione nodded. "'Hermione Chase'.I like it".

"Good. Now teenagers are curious to where you went school before here. I know the Headmaster from Drumstrang school. So I guess Drumstrang would do".

Hermione nodded to show her understanding. "I do not have my stuff".

"Do not worry, my dear, everything will be ready for you after your sorting".

"Sorting?"

"Yes, we will have resort you. After dinner, we will have finish our conversation because I think the students have just arrived".

Hermione followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall. She has no idea of where to sit. So, she just stood there.

"Welcome students to both new and old students. Before we begin sorting the first years, a sixth year transfer student will have to sorted. She went to Drumstrang for the first five years of schooling and I trust all of you will welcome her no matter what house she is sorted in. Now put your hands together for Miss Hermione Chase".

Hermione walked up to the school and placed the sorting hat over her head. _Fancy seeing you here Miss Granger. Your first sorting but then again your second at the same time. A time not your own, a name not your own. If I remember correctly, I placed you in Griffindor the last but perhaps, its time for a change. Ah, yes, very brillant, but also very cunning. Perhaps, Slytherin is where you belong. _Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. _No Slytherin. Oh well, better be in _

GRIFFINDOR!

The Griffindor table erupted. Hermione slowly walked to the Griffindor table. She was just about to sit at the end of the table when a red haired girl with _Harry's eyes_ called her over. Hermione felt like she is going to faint anytime. Harry's mum, Lilly Potter, called her to sit next to her. _Oh, god that must mean the Marauders are here. How I am going to survive in this time period. Seeing Sirius alive and well. Harry's parents alive and so carefree. _Hermione walked over to Lilly and smiled.

"Lilly Evans"

"Hermione Gr-Chase" Hermione still has to get used to her last name.

"I'm also a sixth year. I'll show you around.–"

"Ah, Evans. Won't you introduce your new friend to us?" a boy with very messy hair and hazel eyes interrupted.

"Hermione, meet Potter. He is —"

"Allow me introduce myself, I'm James Potter".

"Pardon my friend for his rudeness. I'm Sirius Black". He grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it softly. Hermione just stared at him. He does not look the Sirius she knew from her time. He looks quite handsome.

"Sorry for both of our friends' rudeness, allow me introduce the rest of the gang. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew". A sandy hair guy introduced himself and a short rat like person.

"Nice meet you Remus and you too, Peter". Hermione said even though she dislikes Wormtail with her heart.

The rest of the dinner passed without any interruptions.

"Hermione, I'll show you around" Lilly said.

"I can't, Lilly, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me after the feast" Hermione replied.

"Its okay. I'll show you around tomorrow" Lilly said.

"I guess I'll see you all in the common room" Hermione said to Lilly and the Marauders.

Hermione walked out the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office.

"Ice Mice" Hermione sais to the gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office. She walked onto the spiral staircase and knocked on his door.

"Come in"

Hermione walked into the office and took a seat in front of Dumbledore.

"Miss Chase, no one must know that you're from the future" Dumbledore said sharply."It will affect the timeline. You must not change too many things. If I can not find way to sent you back, then you are permitted to do anything you wish".

Hermione nodded to show her understanding.

"Then, Miss Chase, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow".

"Goodnight, Sir"

"Goodnight, Miss Chase. Do not forget to take your 'Silver Arrow'. You things are next to your bed.".

"Thank you, Professor".

Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office with this new knowledge. She might not be able to go back home. _At least, I'll do not have to worry about anyone finding out my secret. If things get out of hand, I'll see Dumbledore and explain everything. Hopefully, that does not happen. I need to be careful with the Marauders. _Hermione soon found herself at the Fat Lady.

"Screaming yo-yo." The entrance to the Griffindor commmon room opened. Hermione walked inside and found the Marauders and Lilly waiting for her.

"Hi Hermione. Come sit" James greeted but stopped once he caught sight of Hermione's 'Silver Arrow'. "Hermione, do you play Quidditch?" James questioned.

Hermione nodded and replied 'Chaser',

"Cool, you should try out for the team , then. I play Seeker. Sirius plays Beater for the team. The try outs are on Friday. You really should"

"Potter, leave her alone. You are boring everyone to death" a really annoyed Lilly interrupted. "Come one, Hermione, I'll show you where you sleep" Lilly said in a softer tone. Hermione let Lilly drag her to the dormitories.

With the Marauders

"So what do you guys think of Hermione" James asked the three remaining boys in the common room.

"She seems smart" Remus offered.

"She seems nice" Peter chinned in.

"She is bloody gorgeous," Sirius said with a straight face. "I'm going to make her mine" Sirius said confidently.

"You're not the only one who thinks she is beautiful" a voice said startling the Marauders.

Please forgive me for any spelling or grammer errors. Thanks. Please Read and Review.


End file.
